Persona: Untold Chronicles
by Changling96
Summary: With infinite possibilities come infinite outcomes. Many of these outcomes fall through the cracks; left forever untold. These are the stories that have yet to be told. Chapter 3: Persona/XCOM: The Fall of Humanity.
1. Persona 3: Eternal War

_Game: Persona 3_

 _Title: Eternal War_

 _Theme: Reset/NG+ gone out of control_

* * *

" **You have failed, Universe"** Nyx spoke up for the first time since their battle began, **"Once again, you cannot defeat me. How many journeys must you take before you understand that humanity will continue to wish for my return?"**

Minato dragged himself off the floor of whatever the hell Nyx had created inside the center of the moon. Checking to make sure his left arm was attached to his body after the last barrage of attacks that should have killed him several times over, the blunet grabbed a Soma from his bag and chugged it in one go before giving his response.

"However many it takes, you damn bitch". Spitting out blood from his mouth, he adjusted his grip on Lucifer's Blade, his own blood dripping down the length of the glowing sword, before pointing it straight at the incarnation of the night herself, "However many times it takes for humanity to wake the fuck up and realize that wishing for your return is a massive waste of time. However many times it takes to convince Takaya to let go of his hatred of the Kirijo family. However many times it takes for Ken to realize that Shinjiro was killing himself with guilt over what he'd done. However many times it takes before I can properly forgive Aigis and the Kirijo's for their role in destroying my family. _That's_ how many journeys I'm willing to go on to kick your ass off this damn moon for good".

There was silence for a moment before the entire room around Minato shuddered, a haunting noise slowly rolling out towards him; one that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

" **And now, if you're done with your stupid, pitiful speech, I've got a husband to rejoin".** Red lines forming a massive spider web-like structure flared before vanish entirely.

Impaling his legendary sword into the ground point first, the blunet let out a deep breath before collapsing onto the ground.

" _Mi-… -ato! P-… -ond! MINATO-KUN!"_

Fuuka's terrified and desperate voice flowed into his head; which was good, since he was fairly certain that his ears were barely functioning.

"Hey Fuuka-chan. What's up? You got a new creation of yours you want me to try?" Minato let out a half-assed laugh at the end of his comment.

" _Please, Minato, this isn't the time for your jokes. What's going on up there? We're able to move again, but I'm sensing a large buildup of energy; even bigger than the Avatar"._

Minato removed his Evoker from its holster on his hip and lazily spun it around on one finger, "That's because I'm not activating the reset again".

He thought back to all of his previous journeys, of his first journey. After discovering that Nyx bringing down absolute destruction upon Mankind was only the effect of Erebus' actions, reseting the world back to where he'd begun sounded like a good idea.

The first dozen or so resets had also sounded like a good idea.

But it didn't matter how many times he reset the world. Resets didn't change the existence of the Full Moon Arcana Shadows, of Pharos, or Ikutsuki, who'd already dug his talons too far into SEES to be exposed as the two-faced traitor he was.

After a hundred resets, Minato turned to _unconventional_ means to change things. Refusing to summon a Persona at all to prevent Thanatos from awakening, murdering Ikutsuki, demolishing Tartarus with repeated Armageddon's until it was nothing more than a pile of rubble; none of his choices changed the outcome. Even keeping the Magician Shadow locked up in his mind didn't matter when Pharos left him and took the remaining fragment along with him.

After two hundred resets, he forgot his own moral compass as he manipulated his teammates to his will. Completing Social Links in record time, Minato forged his allies into super-soldiers; bringing them alongside him as they brought the fullest of their power against Nyx.

After seven hundred resets, the blunet forgot his teammates. No matter what he tried, no matter the formation, combination, or skill set, at least one of them would die against Nyx. Surrendering himself to apathy, he scared his friends away from him by exclusively using Thanatos against the Shadows. After physically ripping the Chariot and Justice Arcana Shadows to pieces, Mitsuru kicked him out of SEES. He made sure to kill every one of the remaining Full Moon Shadows, even if the Ice Queen attempted to impale him on multiple occasions afterwards.

Loosing track of how many times he reset after that, Minato isolated himself completely from the other members of SEES. After the second or so reset of refusing to speak at all, he simply ignored the Iwatodai Dormitory on May 6th and hid himself among the back alleys of Port Island. The punks left him alone after he sent a handful to the hospital after they asked for 'renter's fees'. Remembering to assassinate all of the Full Moon Shadows caused the two senior members of SEES to begin a manhunt for the blunet. In response, Minato lurked around the floors of Tartarus for a month straight. They finally left him alone when they found him curb-stomping the Reaper to death on one of the higher floors.

After that particular reset, Minato experienced something he hadn't in nearly seven hundred years: a dream. It was simple and quick, nothing more than a blue butterfly passing by him, but when the blunet snapped himself to attention on the train into Tatsumi Port Island afterwards, he made the startling discovery that he was no longer a _he_.

Adopting his female form nearly gave him whiplash with how jarring it was for his perspective to be shifted. The issues with Junpei weren't anything new, but he learned more about Akihiko than he ever knew prior. Hell, he even managed to keep Shinjiro alive even if it left him in a coma and the blunet (brunette?) in a very awkward situation.

However, it still didn't change the outcome of January 31st. Nyx still came in full force and yet another reset occurred in her wake.

After countless more resets, involving multiple sex changes, Minato came to the final conclusion that resets weren't enough to finally defeat Nyx.

And so, the blunet found his final solution. The obscurity of the plan was his hint that it had the highest chance of working. His suspicions were confirmed when presenting his plan to the Velvet Room ended with Igor canceling his services and Elizabeth breaking down in tears.

" _Minato? What do you mean by 'res-"_

"Hey Fuuka?" Minato grinned as the teal-haired girl stopped mid-question at his sudden lack of formality, "Do you remember what I said about facing your problems?"

" _What does facing my problems head-on have t-. Wait, Minato. You're not thinking of fighting what's coming alone? No! No, get back down here and regroup with us! We can. We can think of another plan of attack! Staying there is suicide!"_

He laughed as he got to his feet once more and slipped his Evoker back into its holster, darkness swirling around the room as a dark presence began to form, "That's the thing Fuuka, suicide isn't a new concept to me". Adjusting his energy to block out Fuuka's communications, Minato walked up to where Erebus was forming right alongside Nyx.

He only had one chance to get this right.

" **Nyx, my dear, it has been far too long since we were last together. Humanity was not my first choice of a means to reach you"**.The massive, two headed manifestation of humanity's dread and willingness to die turned to stare at the blunet, **"Now, what is this worthless scrap?"**

Minato snickered at the insult, "Pretty big words coming from a giant, over-inflated balloon of worthless crap".

Nyx appeared next to her husband, **"He is just a piece of garbage I missed while sweeping the house. Give me a moment to tidy up, and we'll get to wiping out humanity together".**

Quickly yanking Lucifer's Blade free, the blunet stared straight down at her, "Bring it on, Nyx".

" **Still feisty, Universe? True, you could have had a chance if you used another reset to fight me before my husband showed up, but you wasted your time talking when you could have been throwing everything you have at me. Unfortunately, the power of the Universe is not strong enough to overpower two Primordials at the same time".** Summoning her power into a black ball, Nyx looked down at Minato, **"I think I'll play with you a bit before slaughtering you and the rest of your kind".**

Smiling cheerfully, he raised his free hand into the air, "I'll make you regret not killing me when you had the chance, Nyx".

Clenching his fist suddenly, power exploded outward as the Universe Arcana within Minato activated. Nyx and Erebus paused as they awaited the result of his action.

Without warning, a little over a thousand portals of blinding white light opened up; every single one of the blunet's previous selves walking out and standing next to him in the massive room housing two primordials.

"You said the power of a Universe wasn't enough to take on you and Erebus at the same time, Nyx" Minato spoke up as he looked over his past selves. The males varied the most as he'd been experimenting with different weaponry at the time; he was the only one wielding Lucifer's Blade. One wore the black overcoat that he'd used to disguise himself when acting on his own. The females were almost the exact same as being able to use a naginata seemed to strip away his usual flexibility in combat and he'd never had to run away from SEES.

"What happens when I've got over a thousand Universes working together?"

On cue, every blunet and brunette raised their left arm simultaneously as golden energy collected in a massive sphere overhead. Minato looked to his right, at someone he instantly recognized as his original self, and the two nodded to each other.

" **W-What do you think you're doing!?"** Nyx spoke with a slight shake in her voice, looking upon the scene with a growing sense of horror.

All 1,014 versions of Minato grinned and simultaneously spoke,

" **KICKING YOUR ASSES OFF OUR GODDAMN MOON!"**

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Minato shook off the feeling of raw, primal power surging through his veins as he looked around.

They were in a completely flat, open space. It was almost like a salt plain, except Minato knew he was no longer anywhere near a place where salt plains would exist.

" **What have you done, human?"** Erebus spoke first, staring him down with all four eyes.

Ignoring the two Primordials in front of him for the moment, the blunet drew Lucifer's Blade and gave it an experimental twirl. The once heavy blade now felt like a feather in his hands. Allowing an amused look to grace his face, Minato answered the monstrosity, "I just created a new universe entirely and dragged you two into it".

" **Lies!"** Nyx angrily responded, **"The creation of new universes is impossible to even I! A stupid human could not accomplish such a feat!"**

"But, with over a thousand humans with the power and will to individually match a Primordial, creating a new universe was pretty easy to be perfectly honest". Minato smiled as he continued, "You both are trapped within this universe with me. Completely cut off from humanity, you won't be causing the end of the world ever again".

" **FOOL!"** Minato snickered again at the comment as Erebus roared, **"You have permanently sealed the three of us here. Do you have any idea what the consequences of your actions are?"**

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty of gods and goddesses out there that are bored enough that they wouldn't mind taking over your responsibilities for you. After all, you 'almighty' gods and goddesses just end up causing a fuck ton of trouble when you get too bored". Minato's smile vanished as he continued, "As for myself, I've already lived enough for ten men. I don't mind staying here and playing 'bitch-slap the primordial' for the rest of the eternity".

Nyx drew her crescent sword and pointed it at the blunet, who looked distinctly unimpressed by the jesture, **"You damn human, you just trapped yourself here with two of the most powerful Primordials and you think you'll be able to fight us by yourself. You can't summon that army of your previous selves nor can you expect any help from your powerless friends"**.

Minato sighed as he closed his eyes; he had so much power now that he was slowly running out of ways to store it in his body. Opening back up his eyes, two glowing pools of silver greeted the two Primordials, "Those 'previous selves' I summoned I sent back to their own timelines to live the rest of their lives; they've helped me enough that they deserve to enjoy the life I never could. Of course, I made sure to absorb all of their Universe Arcanas before sending them on their way".

Grinning at the horrified looks he was receiving, the blunet casually pressed his Evoker against his head.

"Thanatos! Messiah! Orpheus Telos!"

With a single pull of the trigger, he summoned his three favorite Personae; each one glowing brightly from the overloading power of the Universe Arcanas.

He grinned as the three Personae readied their weapons at his mental command.

"We've got a war to fight".

* * *

 **A/N: So my ridiculous, fight scene driven mind thought of this idea and wouldn't leave me alone about it. Instead of creating another series for this, I decided to simply make it into a once shot.**

 **This 'fic' will be a bit of a dump for any other ridiculous ideas that I come up with that I don't want to have to write out a massive series to have.**

 **More are sure to come, knowing myself.**


	2. Persona 3: Hunger

_Game: Mainly Person 3; full story will contain elements from Personas 1-4, as well as a few other SMT titles._

 _Title: Hunger_

 _Theme: Medieval/High Fantasy AU_

* * *

 _Blood. Something to be valued. Something to be spilt. Something to be consumed._

 _A source of strife. A source of conflict. Blood ebbs and flows; a resource coveted by both vampires and lupine alike._

 _Blood, especially that of royal or ancient lineage, is known to create efficient and powerful runes and pacts when utilized by humans. Vampires and Lupine variants will most often directly consume blood in order to sustain their own life source._

 _While not concrete, there are several theories that support the direct link between bloodlines and Names. The popular counter-theory to these is that an individual of powerful blood be trained and act through the connections of their families, clans, etc. in ways that would not be available to an individual of more common blood._

 _(More information on Names can be found in Section III: Unique Attributes of Humanoid Species, Chapter X)._

 _However, most scholars agree that blood and its special attributes play a major role in shaping the state of each Humanoid Species. Beyond Humans, Vampires of ancient bloodlines have demonstrated mastery over magicks far too complex for a single human, without the preparation of seals and runes, while Lupines lose the majority of their ferality while increasing their physical attributes._

\- The Hunter's Field Guide to Understanding the Supernatural, Section II: Blood and Its Properties, Chapter I.

* * *

The sun completed its dip just below the horizon, plunging the northern lands into darkness. Snow slowly began to fall down in thin flurries, creating a fresh layer of powder on top of the frost that pervaded the outdoors during this time of year.

Out of the shadow of one of the countless evergreens, a thin figure in a tattered white cloak silently slinked down a thin game trail. He'd taken this same route numerous times in the past, quickly moving without leaving a single boot print behind. He knew that no one was following him, he was too experienced for that, but it paid well to be careful.

These woods were home to something that would view him as nothing more than prey.

Silence encompassed the entire forest, the few animals that were hardy enough to live this far north were either deep in their hibernation cycles or were smart enough to find shelter out of the biting cold.

He pulled his cloak closer around himself.

After several more minutes of silent walking, the man stopped. Approaching a thicket that was situated under a low-hanging branch and right next to the side of a hill, he stooped down and brushed his hand to wipe away the thin layer of newly deposited snow.

With some effort, a finger finally found the piece of metal he was looking for. A quick twist later and the secret door that was built straight into the rock of the hill swung inwards; thicket still attached to the front of it. While it wasn't the best of cameo, the weather should prevent any traveler from straying too far from the main roads.

Besides, if any wayward soul happened to wander into their den; well, it could be considered its own punishment.

As always, the first thing that hit him upon entering the abode was the thick stench of blood. His nose twitched; that scent always got his blood pumping.

The hideout was more so a glorified cave than anything else. Several torches were place sporadically for lighting, even if they weren't always necessary. A table was set up in the middle; scattered across it were various trinkets and other spoils of their looting.

Then he noticed the torch that had been knocked against the floor and that one of the chairs was lying on its side.

Slowly approaching the torch, all his senses on alert from the change in the norm, the man reached out and lifted it up to his height.

His two mates were strung up against the furthest wall. The cause of death was rather apparent; they both had a crossbow bolt protruding from the left side of their chests and they were both decapitated. Blood, almost black from its contact with the air, stained the wall above them in patterns created from cutting two heads off.

He quickly drew his short sword from the sheath at his side; both of his mates had died before they could even reach their weapons and he'd make sure he would at least be able to meet what or who had done this head on.

Torch in one hand, he swept the corners of the room while trying to steady his breathing. It was only reflexive that he'd started to hyperventilate in the first place; the extra oxygen wasn't doing him any good.

But, despite his carefulness, despite his enhanced senses, he never heard the figure slip out of the darkness behind him.

Never saw the crossbow calmly aimed at him.

The slight tightening of a trigger and the inaudible twang of the bowstrings were all that made it to the man before the bolt ripped through his chest.

"Ack!"

Looking down, he was greeted with the sight of the crossbow bolt's silver tip poking out through his tunic. Whirling around on his assailant, the man's eyes went red at the sight of the dark figure. Lunging forward at a speed far beyond that of a normal human's, he brought his sword up to cleave his target in two.

Searing pain tore through his arms, the short sword and the torch clattering harmlessly to the ground. Two silver throwing knives were impaled through both of his wrists. Falling to his knees as his body began to fail him, he felt a shudder as he realized who he was up against. The hunter who could kill even experienced vampires with ease; who was good enough at ambushes to get the drop on a being that should have had every advantage during the night.

"T-Than-"

Before he could utter another letter, a single cut from a broadsword took his head straight off.

The vampire's head rolled across the uneven floor, coming to a stop against the chair that had been knocked aside in the previous conflict. The rest of his body collapsed into a heap on the floor.

The dark hunter flicked the vampiric blood off the edge of his blade before sheathing it at his side. It'd had once again done well in this fight, despite it not being nearly up to par with something like his master's sword. With a small amount of annoyance, he leaned down and removed the two silver knives from the vampire's body. He'd need to leave the crossbow bolts in their bodies for now if he ever wanted to use them effectively again. Walking over to where the head now rested, he picked it up by the hair and stuffed it into a fur sack; one that was layered with waterproof fur that would clean easily. It fit easily next to the other two heads and was soon slung back over his shoulder. Picking up his crossbow from where he'd dropped it on the ground, he left the vampire's den.

The night had only gotten colder since he'd snuck into the vampire's den a few hours ago, and it would only get colder as the night went on. He'd need to come back with a few guards and a wagon to transport the bodies. Wood to form a pyre on the crossroad that had become designated to burning vampiric remains.

Reaching up, he tugged down the mask that fit snuggly over his nose and mouth; letting it rest against his collarbone. A simple touch was all it took to knock down the hood attached to the grey long coat he was wearing.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the simple feeling of flurries falling against his face. Opening them back up, silver eyes looked over the silent forest in front of him. Running a hand through his navy-blue hair before putting his hood and mask on, Minato Aristato began his hike through the frozen wasteland in front of him.

After all, he needed to collect the bounty on the vampire's heads.

* * *

 **A/N: This one's a bit different from the last, as, you might have noticed, its going to eventually be a full series. However, I don't have the freedom to start yet another series at the moment, so enjoy this preview of sorts in the meantime.**


	3. PersonaxXCOM: The Fall of Humanity

_Game(s): Persona x XCOM_

 _Title: The Fall of Humanity_

 _Theme: Crossover/Character Insert_

* * *

 _Operation Shattered Future_ (Alien Abductions) - Porto Alegre, Brazil 11:53 pm

* * *

Shadows clung tightly to the abandoned streets; the flickering streetlights overhead threatening to completely cover the road in darkness. Sliding out of sight, he approached the side of the SVU he was using as cover. Peeking through the windows, he quietly opened the driver's door and checked the inside.

It was completely empty; an old wallet on the floor telling him that the previous occupants of the vehicle left in a hurry. Flipping it open, a small photo showing a young couple and what looked to be their daughter fell out. Returning the contents back to their rightful place, he closed the car door and knelt down next to the hood of the SUV. Looking through the restaurant window only a few meters from him and dully noting that it too was deathly quiet, he pressed his hand to his ear to activate the small mic attached to it.

"Sierra Actual, this is Sierra 1-4, this area's clear so f-"

A quick blur of movement from the interior made him freeze midsentence.

"Scratch that, I've got movement in my AO. Over."

"Roger that, Sierra 1-4, stay put. Sierra 1-3, move into position for overwatch. Squad moves in on my mark. Out".

Silence overpowered his throbbing heart as he waited for the team's sniper to move up onto the rooftop far behind him.

His muscles, highly wired, twitched at every tiny shift and sound. Wary eyes scanned the area for even another shadow flickering in his surroundings. He waited a few moments. Breathe in and out. In. Out.

"Sierra 1-4, this is Sierra Actual, move into the restaurant from the alleyway. Central tells me there should be a side entrance through the kitchen. Scout out the area for now. Safeties off everyone; be ready to go hot. Over"

"Roger that. Out".

Given the go ahead, his legs carried him to the nearby alleyway, still on a hair-trigger alert.

Pressed against the brick wall leading to the alley, the soldier's hand reached down to side his M1911A1 from its holster.

The handgun was practically an artifact; a handed-down relic from the Second World War. Thankfully, the .45 caliber slugs it fired were almost hot off the factory floor. Quickly cocking the weapon to make sure it was properly loaded, he swept the entrance to the alleyway before silently pushing forward past a dumpster.

Right, clear.

Left, clear.

Front and center, clear.

The lamp hung above the kitchen's side entrance blinked before the bulb blew out, nearly causing his frayed nerves to blast the damned thing. Giving himself a second to take a calming breath, the soldier approached the ajar door and cracked it open with one hand.

The inside was just as deathly quiet as the streets; the stainless steel that plated the various appliances had scattered layers of dust and debris told him that nothing living had been through the area recently.

Only for that observation to be directly contradicted by _something_ making noise further within.

He didn't make a sound as he slowly approached the other side of the kitchen; to where the industrial freezer was located. Careful to avoid as many fragments of glass as he could, the soldier slid the heavy door and went pistol-first inside.

He was expecting one of those smaller, slightly misshapen aliens that preferred launching mental attacks when they weren't blindly shooting their wrist-mounted plasma pistols. Or even one of the disturbingly human-like aliens that had a nasty habit of spitting clouds of acid everywhere.

He wasn't expecting a woman staring back at him with what was blatantly shock in her eyes before she lunged at him; sobbing profusely. The safety on his handgun was immediately put back on before kneeling down on the floor.

Awkwardly patting her on the back, he reached up to activate his mic while half-listening to what he assumed would have been Portuguese if not for all the tears.

"Sierra Actual, this is Sierra 1-4, I've got a Civi with me; must have gotten left behind during the attack. Moving to escort, out."

With some force, the soldier removed the woman from him, fixing her with a slight glare. He'd given her time to wail, his eye twitched as he felt just how damp his shoulder was now, but now they needed to move. Pressing his pointer finger over his lips, he wrapped his left hand around her wrist and led their way back into the kitchen; past the door to the pantry and back to where he entered.

That was when the door behind them practically exploded off its hinges, the soldier shoving the woman to the ground as he snapped to meet the threat head-on.

What had kicked down the door could have passed for a human in the right light. It wore a rather non-descript suit and tie, with a simple pair of glasses over its eyes. It was proportioned decently enough, and moved in a semi-human nature.

But the soldier's gaze flicked to its neck, where what looked like scales peaked up and out of its collar, and to its hand, in which it held a sleek Light Plasma Rifle.

Before it could raise its weapon, he squeezed off two quick shots. The first clipped its shoulder, knocking it back before the second drilled it straight in the forehead. The round caused the Thin Man to practically burst into a cloud of caustic acid, thankfully far enough away that it wasn't going to be the first problem on the soldier's list of problems.

The first problem was that their cover was blown and that he could already hear the tell-tale patter of feet signaling that more trouble was inbound. He barely managed to get the woman to her feet when his comm crackled to life.

"Sierra 1-4 this is Sierra Actual, wh-"

"Go loud! Everyone, go loud!"

Worry about ruffling his CO's feathers got shoved to the backburner when the wall in front of him actually exploded. Not waiting for the dust to settle, the soldier dragged the now-screaming woman through the double-doors to the main room and vaulted the counter.

An arid smell began to fill the room as plasma bolts melted through the double-hinged door, quickly ripping apart the relatively-flimsy wooden barrier before shearing off the top layers off his current cover.

Keeping the civi's head as low as he could with one hand, he holstered his pistol and removed the modified G36 carbine from his back. Waiting for the fire to die out, the soldier slid to the right of the counter and let loose a burst.

The first of the 5.56x45mm rounds bounced off a steel table, harmlessly impaling themselves into the plaster wall. The last three rounds in the burst clipped the shadowy outline of another alien, forcing it back down into cover.

The sound of a door being smashed open was his only warning before a Plasma Pistol began to fill the air with 25,000 degrees of Kelvinic death. Dodging the worst of it, the soldier still winced when he heard layers of Kevlar and Ceramic plating being burned through after splashes of plasma scrapped his chest plate.

The plasmic fire didn't lighten up, even after he dropped as far down as he could to the floor. The poor woman looking at him was clearly beyond terrified; having to watch the only other human she'd seen in some time narrowly skirt being torn apart by enemy fire. Swapping magazines out for one that was far heavier than the one already used, he paused as the sound of approaching footsteps telling him that the wounded alien was moving to flank both of them.

That was when the front window of the restaurant was bashed to pieces and a Battle-Rifle leveled itself at the out-of cover alien. A barrel nearly twice as long as his carbine's fired heavy slugs at 920 m/s, executing the alien as it dove into cover before a sharp staccato of suppressing fire forced the trigger-happy pistolier to press itself against the wall.

Pulling the woman to her feet, the soldier sprinted for the side entrance; his mind already disregarding the pinned alien. He almost felt bad for it when he heard the roar of a shotgun from the squad's Assault. The 12 gauge pellets splattered the Sectoid into multiple grey parts that covered the floor and part of the ruined counter.

They reached the restaurant's emergency exit and, after he opened the door and _wasn't_ immediately under fire, the soldier breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly checking the other way, he led the woman down the alley back toward the street.

"X-Rays on your 6, 1-4!"

Reacting to his teammate's warning, the soldier flung himself to the ground right as they rounded the end of the alley. He pulled the woman flush to the ground as the massive, anti-material round from their team's Sniper made the air above them practically explode as it raced through the air.

Getting to his feet and peeking around the corner, the soldier quickly noticed the remains of a Sectoid in the middle of the alleyway; the entirety of its over-sized head in pieces from the impact of the 12.7x99mm round. Seeing a lone Thin Man taking cover behind a dumpster, he raised his carbine and took a few pot shots at it.

He was trying to keep it pinned long enough for the marksman to take another shot, but a shot from his side drew his attention. The woman next to him was beginning to run by him; following her gaze told him exactly why.

A young girl, probably her daughter, was crawling out from under a car. As touching of a reunion as it would have been, the soldier reached out and snagged the woman; pushing both of them as close to the ground as he could get while still covering her body. A burst of plasma fire flew overhead, melting off another layer of his armor before one final sniper round killed the Thin Man.

Wasting no time, he pulled the woman back to her feet and ran over to where the girl was. Throwing her over his shoulder, they ran for where their transport was still parked.

"Big Sky, open the hatch, I've got unsupervised minors here I need to drop off with you".

The Skyranger's massive ramp lowered, allowing the soldier to finally leave the civilians in a safe location. Half-listening to the rapid Portuguese from the worrying mother, he grabbed two extra clips of ammunition from the small weapon's rack onboard. Stuffing them into his bandolier, he clicked his mic on and off before breaking out into a run onto the street.

The firefight had mostly been pushed out of the restaurant and onto the street, plasma primarily filling the air as his CO ducked behind a brick wall to switch out her empty drum mag for a full one. Taking advantage of the chaos, the soldier sprinted for the hood of an SUV.

Only to flinch back as a plasma round slammed into the windshield. The second shattered the flimsy piece of glass and the third directly hit the vehicle's engine block, lighting it on fire. Biting back a curse, he waited for the next burst of plasma to punch several more holes in his flimsy cover before bursting out into the open.

Ducking immediately to avoid the fire that would have parted his head from his shoulder, the soldier brought his carbine up and blindly sprayed at the general direction the plasma came from. The bullets hit only air or bounced harmlessly off the frame of a car. They did serve their purpose of forcing whatever it was that was shooting at him to duck back down into their cover.

Sliding to a stop behind a SUV that wasn't on fire, the soldier dropped to prone and fired from underneath the vehicle. A Sectoid and a Thin Man fled from the bullets coming from their flank; the former falling beneath a burst of his CO's Battle Rifle while their marksman popped the latter like it was a balloon.

Springing to his feet, he swept around the far side of the SUV. After a quick burst splattered another Sectoid, he swapped mags and continued down the row of cars.

"One X-Ray moving down the alley" The sniper spotted, the lack of fire from her meaning that she didn't have a shot on it.

The sound of a door bursting open and the cry of a shotgun echoed down the alley in response.

"X-Ray neutralized" The team's Assault calmly noted.

Sweeping left and right, the soldier checked each of the nearby vehicles to make sure they weren't housing any unwanted visitors.

"All clear over here" He reported.

"All clear!" His CO.

"Nothing moving down here" The Assault.

The crack of a rifle caused him to whip his head up in alarm, staring at the cloud of acid dispersing from the top of the restaurant.

"Target pacified" The Sniper finished the sound off, her tone belying the smirk on her face.

The CO let out a huff of air before signaling the team to head back to the Skyranger. Making sure to check the bodies of whatever aliens they walked passed were actually deceased, the team quickly made their way back onboard their transport.

He noted that they all smelt fiercely of gunpowder, while the Scout and the Assault were the only ones with scorch marks on their armor.

All in all, it was another successful operation. Securing his carbine in the small weapons locker on board, he strapped himself in to his seat and promptly fell asleep.

"Central, this is Big Sky. We're dropping off the packages at the nearest airport and then heading home"

* * *

Mission Completed

Operation Shattered Future

Alien Abductions

Porto Alegre, Brazil

11:53 pm

Aliens Killed

Results: 12

Rating: Excellent

XCOM Operatives Lost

Results: 0

Rating: Excellent

* * *

After Action Report:

SGT Mitsuru 'Baroness' Kirijo Class: Infantry

Kills: 15 Missions: 6

SGT Akihiko 'All In' Sanada Class: Assault

Kills: 13 Missions: 5

CPL Hamuko 'Scarlet' Aristato Class: Sniper

Kills: 8 Missions: 3

CPL Minato 'Wildchild' Aristato Class: Scout

Kills: 7 Missions: 3

* * *

Debrief:

Artifacts Recovered:

4 x Thin Man Corpse

8 x Sectoid Corpse

12 x Weapon Fragment

* * *

Council Transmission:

 _The XCOM squad deployed to India has stopped the alien abduction in Porto Alegre. Brazil is deeply grateful for your help and hopes that these rewards will be of use to the XCOM project:_

1 Engineer

Panic in Brazil has decreased by 2.

* * *

 **A/N: So, uh, this was _supposed_ to be done _before_ XCOM 2 came out.**

 **A.k.a. a month an a half a go.**

 **Sure shows you how well I stick to a writing schedule -_-**

 **Anyways, here's my little work on one of my favorite modern strategy games. Might be end up as an extended series, who knows?**

 **And now, I'm going back to playing XCOM I mean working on Alone in this World.**


End file.
